


【天鹅绒圆锯】深夜小巷(轮奸，NC17)

by pdddyxl



Category: Velvet Buzzsaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 迪迪的点梗。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	【天鹅绒圆锯】深夜小巷(轮奸，NC17)

莫弗意识到自己遇到了麻烦的时候已经为时已晚，他原本好奇约瑟芬娜为什么会约他在贫民窟附近见面，他以为这是为了回味他们当初以之为契机在一起的那个糟糕展览。很显然事实并非如此，他被那个女人放了鸽子，而自己现在也遇到了麻烦，几个脏兮兮的流浪汉注意到了他，向他身边缓缓靠了过来。

莫弗故作镇定地拿出手机试图求助，但是这个该死的地方偏偏信号糟糕到不行，电话断断续续短信更是显示出发送失败的字样。莫弗顺着泥泞不堪的小巷向外面走去，试图走向人流更多的大路，避开那些尾随在他身后的流浪汉。可是身后那些人根本没有停止继续尾随他的意思，反而利用贫民窟杂乱的地形，将莫弗逼向了一条堆满了废弃物的死路。年轻的评论家在看到挡在自己面前的诸多杂物时慌了手脚，转身想要离开却看到后方五六个流浪汉慢慢围了上来。

「如果要钱的话在这里，请不要再靠过来了。」

或许是意识到了那些人想要什么，长相可以称之为漂亮的男人这么说着，将自己的钱包放在地上轻轻踢了过去。他的声音软软的，听不出任何威慑力，似乎是在刻意表示自己的顺从无害。毕竟对方人数更多、又大多是二三十岁的年轻人，莫弗很清楚如果他们正面发生冲突，最终受伤的那方只会是自己。

为首的那个黑色皮肤的年轻人俯身捡起了莫弗的钱包，就当他松了一口气以为一切都可以就此结束的时候，那个人随性地翻看了一下钱包里的东西，将其中的纸币抽出来拿走之后，冲身后的几个流浪汉稍稍向前扬了扬下巴，随后几人丝毫没有退让地继续向莫弗身边靠了过来。年轻的评论家为此而露出了一抹慌乱的神色，很显然这些人并不光是想要钞票、他们还想要其他更多的东西。莫弗向后退了几步却被为首的黑人扯住了领子，轻轻向上将他双脚稍微提离了地面，这让莫弗不得不稍稍踮起脚尖站立着。此刻年轻的评论家就像是落入陷阱的小鹿似的惊慌失措地反应着，他的双手握住了那个黑人的手腕用力想要挣脱开对方的束缚，漂亮的浅蓝色的眼睛里写满了不安与抗拒。

「谁他妈要你的臭钱，有钱就看不起我们吗。」

为首的流浪汉这么说着，毫无征兆地一拳狠狠打在了莫弗柔软的腹部。对方的身高和个头都比莫弗要大上许多，长相漂亮的评论家根本还没来得及防御抵抗便被击中，随后殴打他的黑人居高临下地放开了手，任由莫弗缓缓蜷缩起身子倒在了地上。尽管向带着些许洁癖的毛病，此刻莫弗也顾不得平民窟的小巷有多么泥泞不堪了，下腹传来的火辣疼痛让他感到窒息，胃部被那重重的一拳打得纠缠在了一起、阵阵翻涌的作呕感让他控制不住地跪在地上狼狈地干呕了起来。莫弗的脸颊因为疼痛、窒息和呕吐欲而微微泛红，这让他原本白皙的皮肤看上去更多了几分生气。他那双漂亮的冰蓝色双眼也因为疼痛而本能地溢出了些许泪水，这让他看起来该死的性感而又脆弱极了。

「不，我不是…」

莫弗试图解释，但是很快他便意识到这样的解释没有任何作用，那些流浪汉似乎是铁了心地不打算放过他、莫弗的腹部很快便迎来了下一次凶狠的撞击。为首的黑人侧身稍稍退了半步，另一位矮胖的白人很快便走上前用力踹向了他，那个人身上散发着几天没有洗澡的汗臭味，破破烂烂的体恤上甚至还残留着番茄酱的污渍。接二连三的殴打让莫弗难以从地上起身，他只得在这样的暴力之中护住自己的头部与腹部。流浪汉们以半圆围绕着他防止他逃跑，粗暴地拳打脚踢着、就像是欺负一只被剪短指甲毫无反抗能力的家猫似的。

莫弗的眼镜在这样不讲理的殴打中，被那些人打掉在一旁。而众所周知莫弗的确是患有高度近视的、可怜的猫咪想要拾回自己的眼镜却被那些人嘲笑着踩住了手掌，为首的黑人直接将他的眼镜踩了个稀碎。评论家的眼前一片模糊，他的口中和鼻腔内全都是血液腥甜的气味儿，些许血液控制不住地顺着他的鼻腔和嘴角流了下来。所幸那群流浪汉好像并没有因为仇富心态失去理智，他们似乎是刻意避开了莫弗的头部，年轻的评论家心存侥幸，想着或许这些流浪汉也不想闹出人命，很可能在这样发泄过后便会拿着钱离去放走他。

可惜莫弗完全想错了，这些流浪汉避开他漂亮的脸蛋儿纯粹是因为他们想要轮奸他。而莫弗在被那个为首的黑人从地上强行扯起来，在还未站稳时便被对方扒掉了西裤、利落地用皮带捆起了双手的时候，也意识到了事情的不对劲。被束缚住的小猫惊慌失措地挣扎着、试图逃离这些人的掌控，可是他的却被那个为首的黑人从身后控制住，下巴也被恶狠狠地捏住，随后一个身材瘦高、牙齿泛黄的男人走上前吻住了莫弗粉嫩柔软的唇。爱干净的猫咪被这样突如其来的吮吻吓坏了，他甚至觉得对方口中还带着未曾洗漱的臭味儿。莫弗胡乱挣扎着咬破了亲吻他的男人的下唇，很快一拳便落在了他的侧脸、莫弗漂亮的脸蛋儿微微透出了些许淤青，唇间的血腥味儿也瞬间变得更加浓烈了起来。

莫弗张开被吮吻得湿漉漉的双唇一张一合地想要呼救，那个粉嫩的双唇配上柔软的小舌，看起来真的诱人极了，没有人会不想把阴茎塞到这只小猫柔软的双唇之间，狠狠地将自己的阴茎顶入那个美妙的口腔深处，无所顾忌地操弄。但是为了防止莫弗发出更多声音、那些流浪汉不得不先放弃了这个美好的念头。莫弗身后压制着他的男人不知脱下了谁的内裤，粗暴地直接塞入了他的口中。男性特有的腥臊气味儿在莫弗的口腔中蔓延开来，年轻的评论家本能地想要干呕、试图将口中脏兮兮的内裤吐出去，可惜对方将这块肮脏的布料塞的很深，几乎撑开了莫弗的整个口腔，让他很难将自己口中卷好的布料以舌尖顶出去。莫弗被迫含着别人穿过许久带着腥臊气味儿的内裤，双手被皮带所束缚、身子被那个为首的黑人尽力下压，臀部被迫抬了起来、修长的双腿也被之前那个殴打他的矮胖男人强行顶了开来。

长相漂亮的男人颤抖着小声呜咽，对将要发生的事情在心中充满了恐惧。莫弗艰难地试图挣脱开那些流浪汉的束缚，却被那个矮胖的白人狠狠地在屁股上招呼了几下。圆润挺翘的臀部拍打上去手感极佳，富有弹性而又肉感十足，白皙的皮肤更是柔嫩到才随便拍打几下便泛出漂亮的粉红。莫弗小声啜泣呻吟着、扭动着身体试图躲开更多随之落在臀部的拍打，来自流浪汉肮脏粗糙的大手源源不断的拍打让他感到前所未有的羞耻和侮辱，让他连耳根都泛起了淡红色。而那些流浪汉似乎都很满意莫弗这样恐惧且又羞又恼的反应，那个矮胖的男人甚至变本加厉地把脸埋到了莫弗的臀缝间。

「看这个骚货挣扎的样子，他喜欢这个。」

莫弗呜咽着试图反抗那些污言秽语，却被压制着他的流浪汉警示性地狠狠拍了几下屁股。原本白嫩的臀部现在被打得酥酥麻麻、还红扑扑的印着男人的手印，看起来该死的可怜又诱人极了。而刚刚把鼻尖埋到莫弗臀缝间嗅闻的矮胖男人，此刻甚至毫无形象地开始伸出舌尖隔着内裤开始舔弄莫弗柔软的后穴。莫弗为了约会特意准备了自己，将自己的前面和后面都剃了毛洗得干干净净的，所以此刻嗅闻起来自然是没有什么流浪汉身上总是带着的骚臭味道、只有沐浴过后身体乳淡淡的香味儿。而莫弗私处的这股淡淡的香气，似乎正挑起了他身后流浪汉的性欲。那个矮胖的男人边用手来回蹂躏着莫弗柔软的臀部，边隔着内裤把莫弗小穴周围的布料舔得湿漉漉的、完全贴在了臀缝间柔软的皮肤褶皱处。

此刻矮胖的男人似乎是终于舔吻够了那块布料，转而用粗糙短小的手指来回摩擦刮弄着摁压那块濡湿的软布，轻轻将那块深色湿软的布料挤入了莫弗的小穴里些许。随后男人像是玩不够一般将那条内裤用力勾了起来，让那块布料深深卡入评论家柔软的臀缝之间。黑色的内裤和被拍打的粉白粉白的臀肉形成了极大的反差，柔嫩的粉穴从中暴露出来了些许柔软的褶皱。男人又乐此不疲地狠狠拍了几下莫弗触感极好的屁股，随后用力将包裹着那个紧致圆润的小屁股的布料扯了下来。嫩生生的小穴直接暴露在空气中，让莫弗控制不住地绷紧身体、不适地小声呜咽了起来。柔嫩的穴口随着莫弗身体的紧绷而敏感地微微一收一缩，被那个刚刚还躲在莫弗身后舔弄他后穴的男人看得一清二楚。

「操，这个被男人上惯了的婊子。」

矮胖的男人兴奋地这么说着，忍不住伸出舌尖来抵入那个粉嫩的小穴内，模仿着阴茎抽插的动作来回抵入抽出，反复舔弄着那敏感的褶皱处，把柔软粉嫩的小穴周围舔得一片濡湿泛起水光。舌头所触及的地方湿热且柔软，却远远不够深入，那个流浪汉为了可以操到更深的内里，甚至还时不时将自己脏兮兮的手指伸入莫弗体内搅动。那里面又湿又软，紧致的软肉包裹着他的舌尖和手指、来回不断地收缩挤压，似乎是想要让对方的指尖和舌头离开他的体内。莫弗这样敏感的反应一时间让那个流浪汉舒适极了，矮胖的男人甚至简直开始遐想等下操进莫弗体内会是怎样的天堂，随之更加卖力地舔弄蹂躏起评论家粉嫩的小穴来。

莫弗颤抖着被迫承受着流浪汉舌头与指尖的操弄，感受着那几根粗短的手指在他柔软的体内抽插。他本能的想要挣扎反抗、却不料到上身也被强行束缚着抬起，衬衫直接被另外那个瘦高的流浪汉扯了开来。白衬衫的扣子随之噼噼啪啪掉了一地，莫弗还来不及做什么抵抗、暴露在空气中一侧泛红挺立的乳尖，便被那人含入了口中用力吮吸。那个流浪汉甚至不光一边像婴儿一样用力吮吸着莫弗的左侧乳尖，着迷地舔吻着上面细软的毛发，还一边用手指碾磨拉扯评论家右侧被冷落的那个小小的乳粒。

莫弗无法反抗地被前后舔的全身阵阵无力，原本垂软的阴茎也随之稍稍抬起了头。压制他的黑人看到他微微肿胀勃起的阴茎、终于也加入了玩弄他身体的行列。男人握住他体毛剃得干干净净的阴茎，四指圈住他的阴茎柱身不断撸动，并转而以拇指用力抠挖碾磨那个敏感圆润的阴茎头部。莫弗原本就被前后两个人吮得脱力，此刻又被这个流浪汉握住了前端碾磨，更是控制不住地弓起身子、高声呜咽着射了出来。稀薄的精液弄脏了男人的手掌，流浪汉污言秽语地调笑着将沾满了精液的手掌伸到莫弗的眼前，问他这究竟是怎么回事、问他是不是被强奸还舒服的要死。莫弗浅蓝色的双眼湿漉漉的、此刻真的有羞耻恐惧的泪水顺着他的眼角滑了下来。男人没有放过评论家颜色浅淡、已经渐渐软下去的阴茎，转而更加用力地用指甲抠挖碾磨起那个粉嫩的阴茎头部来，疼痛混杂着难以言喻的尿意涌了上来，莫弗颤抖着啜泣着，几乎快要站不住。

最先进来的是那个矮胖的男人，他感觉莫弗的小穴已经被他舔弄得湿漉漉、软趴趴的，完全为他所准备好了，便抽出了自己的舌头以及手指，直接掏出自己的阴茎操了进去。矮胖的流浪汉阴茎也带着诸多杂毛和污垢、丝毫没有莫弗认真清理过自己身子那副干干净净的样子。男人的阴茎相比于平均水平并不算长、但是非常粗壮，几乎瞬间便把莫弗粉嫩柔软的穴口撑得看不到一丝褶皱。男人沉浸在评论家紧致柔嫩的粉穴所带来的舒适快感之中，也顾不上等到莫弗那个柔嫩的小穴适应他粗壮的尺寸、便猴急地开始不顾一切地前后律动抽插起来。男人先是整根抽出再用力顶入数十下，待到莫弗的穴口被干得汁水淋漓、湿湿软软，才开始深埋在那个柔嫩的小穴中小幅度快速的用尽全力往里操弄。男人根本不考虑莫弗是否舒服，或者那个柔嫩的小穴能否承受住他这样暴风骤雨般的抽插，只顾用力以自己短粗的阴茎头部碾磨顶撞着对方柔软的内里，像个打桩机似的试图要榨出评论家屁股里更多汁液一般操弄着，每次都深深地一插到底。男人的睾丸来回不断拍打在他柔嫩的穴口处，底端粗糙的体毛，也随着律动不断摩擦着那个被撑开到极致、已经被干得泛出熟透的浅红色的穴口。

而看到那个矮胖的男人脱裤子操了进来，前面那个只顾着吮吸蹂躏莫弗乳尖的男人也忍不住了。他拿出塞在莫弗口中的那个骚臭的内裤，说了几句威胁着类似于「如果你敢咬我我就把你下巴卸掉」这样威胁的话，便脱下裤子将自己的阴茎掏出来塞入了评论家濡湿的双唇间。强烈的腥臊味儿在莫弗还没反应过来的时候，便瞬间占满了他的口腔，粗长的阴茎一下子顶到了他柔软的喉咙深处、惹得莫弗一阵无法控制地干呕。可惜他喉管本能地收缩反而取悦了那个操弄他口腔的男人，柔软的管道小幅度地挤压着男人圆润的阴茎头部，带来阵阵难以言喻地舒适。男人在莫弗还未适应那根粗长腥臊的阴茎之前便挺腰动了起来，毫不顾忌地操弄着评论家濡湿柔软的口腔，享受着那份喉咙收缩所能带来的天堂般的快感。莫弗被反复操弄到喉管深处，反复想要干呕却无法做到，口腔内多余的津液顺着他的嘴角流下，把他本就柔软的下唇沾的湿漉漉的一塌糊涂。恐惧、屈辱和厌恶的泪水从莫弗浅蓝色的双眼中溢了出来，此刻他支离破碎的眼睛看起来脆弱无助极了，就像是一把火似的把流浪汉的欲望烧的更旺。

周围原本几个面面相觑不知如何是好的男人，看到莫弗这样被搞得皮肤泛红、面露媚意，忍不住也解开裤子上前去操弄起评论家的双手来。莫弗的手掌柔软而手指修长，作为评论家自然是有好感保养过自己的双手、指甲也都是修剪得短短的整整齐齐，这就让他的手掌操上去该死的舒服极了。周围的两个流浪汉围过来抬起莫弗的双手为他们脏臭的阴茎服务，强迫评论家把他修长的手指圈成一个环、然后以他柔软的手掌撸动服务自己的阴茎。正当他们忍不住把腥膻的精液直接射在莫弗的头发上和脸上的时候，深埋在莫弗身后的男人在几下挺动之后也把自己肮脏的精液射到了莫弗的体内。而正当那个矮胖的男人退出了莫弗的体内，而前面的男人也终于强行射在莫弗口中、强迫他将腥臭的精液全部吞下去之后，刚刚一直压制着莫弗的黑人立刻就着之前射进去的精液操进了莫弗被干得烂熟泛红、甚至有些合不拢的小洞里来了。  
男人的阴茎又粗又长，比莫弗同样是黑人的前男友艾德的阴茎还要粗长上些许。这根巨大的阴茎顶到了前所未有的深度，残忍地来回冲撞碾磨着莫弗体内最柔软的那块软肉。此刻莫弗的头发和睫毛上都是腥臭的精液、口中也全部是刚刚被迫吞下的精液的气味儿，胸口被舔吮得控制不住地阵阵胀痛，屁股里更是被射得满满当当、年轻的评论家终于禁不住轮奸的侮辱和恐惧，因为疼痛而呻吟着哭了出来，可惜周围的流浪汉没有一个对他心声怜悯，反而变本加厉地像是摆弄一个布娃娃似的摆弄着他。莫弗的大腿内侧被粗糙的大手所拉扯、以至于让他被迫侧身，像是狗狗尿尿一般抬起了一条腿承受着来自身后黑人的操干。而那群流浪汉似乎不满足于把他操得尿出来这件事，甚至将莫弗整个抬起来两根阴茎抵在他的穴口摩擦。年轻的评论家被两根阴茎操得有种腹部鼓胀的错觉，这让他在呻吟和哭叫之间渐渐失去了意识。

Fin


End file.
